Malfoy's Magnificent Magical Morsels
by behindglasses
Summary: Harry has a wicked sweet tooth, and Draco just happens to have the most successful sweets shop in all of wizarding Britain.


To Harry, Draco Malfoy is a god.

Why? Well, because Harry had never really gotten over his sweet tooth that had formed from years of the Dursley's restrictions, and his subsequent introduction to a world where he could have practically anything he wanted.

And what he wanted was desserts. Which, as it so happens, Malfoy is all too happy to provide—for a respectable fee, of course.

After the war, many people suddenly found themselves in the position to choose what to do with their lives. When his family went to live in France, Malfoy defied his family's expectations and got a job at a chocolatier.

Which really wasn't much of a surprise now that Harry thought of it. Malfoy always had a wicked sweet tooth himself. Harry still hasn't met someone else who puts as much sugar in their tea as Malfoy did back in school.

After working his way up the ranks and mastering the art of chocolate, Malfoy shocked the wizarding world once again, and moved back to Britain where he promptly opened a shop smack dab in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Naturally, it soon became the best shop for luxury magical chocolates in all of Britain.

Which is why Draco Malfoy is a god to Harry—no other dessert or treat can satisfy him the way Malfoy's Magnificent Magical Morsels™ can. Harry reckons he must be in that blasted shop damn near every other day.

Well, nothing to be done about it really, Harry thinks as he pushes open the door and a blissful smile overtakes his face as the mouthwatering scent of cocoa caresses him.

"Are you going to stand there letting all the heat out all day, or are you going to actually order something, Potter?"

Harry jolts as the world comes back into focus, and he quickly shuts the door as he regards Malfoy's amused face.

Harry ventures a greeting with a sheepish smile, "Hullo, Malfoy."

Malfoy scoffs and adjusts the cap set atop his shining blonde hair haughtily, "Yes, yes, Potter. Hello. What will it be today? Something new, or that blasted truffle with the treacle tart ganache that you ever so favor?"

Harry considers the conundrum for a moment, and upon discovering that he can't make a decision, decides to ask, "What would you recommend, Malfoy?"

Malfoy smirks mischievously, "I thought you'd never ask. Hmmm. Well, our display on the left has been quite popular lately."

Harry examines the recommended display with interest, before blushing hotly after reading the description.

 _Malfoy's Magnificent Magical Morsels™ is proud to present our Intoxicate line. Imbued with the finest aphrodisial potions, these sumptuous treats are sure to make you and your lover's evening a sensual experience._

Harry glares at Malfoy and growls, "Come off it, Malfoy. I was asking seriously! You didn't have to make fun of me! We're not schoolboys anymore."

Malfoy rounds the counter and comes to stand in front of Harry. He leans down and murmurs, "On the contrary, I was being serious as well… Harry. I was just thinking of closing up. Perhaps you would like to join me for a personal sampling on the second floor in my rooms? I've got a special selection just for you."

Malfoy winks at him and turns to saunter towards a staircase behind the counter. "Feel free to come along if you're interested, otherwise, do let yourself out _mon cher_."

Harry's mouth drops open in dumfounded amazement as he watches Malfoy's admittedly fantastic ass disappear up the staircase.

To be honest, Harry must admit that he has had a wayward thought or two about Malfoy. The fact that the man owned a sweet shop had no effect on his toned body. Harry was by no means a straight man, as he discovered long ago in the Quidditch changing rooms at Hogwarts, so _of course_ he had fantasized about that hard body pressed against his.

Nonetheless, the fact the he had fantasized about it did not make the situation he was currently in any less shocking. However, despite his shock, Harry was in Gryffindor house for a very good reason.

Harry starts towards the stairs with a grin. Gryffindors are at their best when they plunge right in, and Harry isn't about to let this golden opportunity go.

Harry reaches the top of the stairs and stops in his tracks. Before his eyes is none other than a nearly naked Draco Malfoy lounging on a wide couch eating a truffle.

Draco spots him and licks the lingering traces of chocolate off of his fingers before saying, "Harry! I was wondering if you'd have the balls to take me up on my offer. I see that that Gryffindor foolishness is good for something every now and then." He sits up and pats the cushion next to him, "Come. Relax. I don't bite… unless you like it."

Somehow, Harry finds himself sitting down on the couch.

Malfoy smirks and holds out a box, "There now, that wasn't so bad, was it _mon chou_? Would you like a chocolate?"

Harry gives him an incredulous look, "That's the last thing on my mind right now, Malfoy, and you know it."

Malfoy pouts, "Are you sure you don't want a chocolate? I made them just for you. And is it really too much to call me Draco? Maybe you'll be more interested if I feed it to you." Harry watches as Malfoy… no, Draco… places the chocolate in his mouth, leans in close, and presses his mouth to Harry's own.

The taste of the chocolate is delicious as always, but Harry is far more interested in the taste of Draco.

Harry pulls Draco closer and hungrily devours his mouth before trailing hot open mouth kisses down his defined jaw to the juncture of his neck. Harry alternatively laps and bites at Draco's exquisitely pale skin, and groans at the slight taste of sweat.

Pushing Draco flat, Harry continues his path downwards, and sucks one candy-pink nipple into his mouth. Draco gasps and presses Harry's head harder to his chest as a pretty flush travels down his neck to color his chest. Draco quite literally smells of sugar, spice, and everything nice, and Harry finds that he can't seem to get enough as he hungrily licks his way down deliciously defined abs to a tuft of golden fluff peeking out of black satin boxers.

Harry licks his lips excitedly, and, with a quick glance upwards to make sure it's alright, rips those pretty little boxers right off. Ravenously eying the treat before him, Harry teasingly flicks the tip of his tongue against the pearly bead of pre-cum that has already formed on Draco's mouthwateringly hard and straining cock.

Harry smirks and drawls, "Well would you look at. Tastes like candy here too."

"Potter, if you don't stick my cock in your mouth in the next two seconds…" Draco trails off as he attempts to glare threateningly down at Harry. Harry stifles a giggle as he gets rather more an impression of a cross puppy than anything, "Back to Potter now is it? Well, as you wish then… Draco."

Without further ado, Harry gives his sweet tooth free reign and shows Draco just how much he enjoys sweets.

Soon enough, Draco is a quivering mewling mess beneath him, and Harry is really feeling quite pleased with himself.

Suddenly, Harry finds himself on the bottom, and he beams up into Draco's face, "Sooo, what exactly did those chocolates do anyways?"

Draco looks down at Harry and grins, sharp like a shark, and purrs, "I think you might enjoy it more if I show you instead. You always were a hands-on learner weren't you?"

That being said, Draco trails his long, elegant fingers down Harry's toned body and slips one behind his balls to tease at the furled opening there. Except it wasn't quite as tight as Harry expected it to be. In fact, it seemed to be rather lose and wet. Startled, Harry keens as Draco slips two fingers in without any trouble and expertly massages his prostate.

"You see Harry love, my chocolates really are quite extraordinary…" Draco murmurs as he quickly moves to thrusting with three fingers.

Harry digs his fingers into Draco's back, seeking more leverage, more speed, more anything, "P-please, Draco." Draco smirks and skillfully twists his fingers, "Please what, Harry? I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

"Please! Put your cock in me, Draco-o", Harry pants desperately. Draco quickly gathers up the extra juices that have slipped out of Harry through his efforts, and slicks his cock up before pressing the head against Harry's pretty pink hole.

In one smooth thrust, he buries himself inside the warm slick heat of Harry as Harry screams in pleasure. Draco leans down and kisses Harry passionately and loses himself in the experience. A moment, or possibly an eternity later, Harry convulses beneath him with pleasure on his face and Draco's name on his lips as pearly strands shoot out across his stomach. Draco is not far behind, and they collapse together in a sticky mess on Draco's couch.

After he comes down from his high, Harry begins to laugh, and Draco looks over at him questioningly. Harry smiles brightly at him, "I think I just found another way to satisfy my sweet tooth."


End file.
